


Close

by threedices



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Community: femslashficlets, Dreamwidth, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Inspired by..., Neurodiversity, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Science Fiction, Telepathy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: The war is over. Time to celebrate it by kissing your telepathic girlfriend.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DW community femslashficlets, challenge #244: close, but I missed the deadline for that challenge, but decided to post it for femslash february.
> 
> Warnings at the end.

She stands far too close.

Neia doesn't quite understand social cues, but you don't mind.

You might be the only one in the corps, though.

The others find her powers disconcerting.

Her telepathy is the strongest in her family for generations, she told you once, casually.

Usually she is overly serious, even out of briefings and missions,but today she laughs, far too loudly.

You find yourself watching her neck and throat and how he muscles work in it when she throws her head back to laugh.

She is affected by the residual relief and cheer after the latest squad returned from their fight.

It might have won you all the war.

Are you happy?

You blink.

She has asked you without speaking, again.

You do not mind.

Her voice is like warm spring rain, clear and fresh.

Maybe you aren't quite normal, either.

Maybe you don't care.

I'm fine, you think, because I'm with you.

Her smile is wider than before and you know it is your doing.

When offers you a hand, you take it.

This is nice.

There is talk about either of you selecting a partner to procreate.

Fresh, new troops.

You hope that it will no longer be necessary, that the end of the war will relief that pressure.

We should go home. I want to kiss you.

Neia is as blunt as ever.

You laugh and it feels good.  
Her hand in yours feels good, too.

Why wait? you think.

Something mischievous curls in the corner of her mouth.

She presses close.

Your breath stutters in your lungs, before your lips touch.

Around the world quiets.

You don't care.

She steals your breath away and you can only hang on.

Some time into the kiss, you have wound your arms around her neck.

She leans back and just looks at you.

Even without a glance into her mind, she looks impossibility fond.

Your cheeks begin to hurt.

"You have been smiling so wide," she says and kisses your nose.  
Gently.

Her outer voice sounds rougher, with the half crushed throat she did not get by enemy hands.

You briefly touch the beautiful column of her throat.

Neia shivers.  
She kisses you again, wold and fierce.

Let's go. 

With her hand around yours, she takes off to your shared rooms.

Her first instinct is still to speak into your mind.  
It feels like trust, if she does.  
Like something vulnerable and sacred if she doesn't.

Neia guards herself from others.  
Her words, her voice, and the imperfections of both.

But she lets you see her and all her little troubles.

You are impossibly lucky, you think. No one here is as fortunate to have her choose them, only you.

You follow her while she winds herself through people and don't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: one mention of societal pressure to have childdren. Some slight military and war mention. Neia is implied to be neurodivergent, with Asperberger spectrum in mind (maybe a bit more tell than show, but it's a short fic).


End file.
